


Secrets of Lineage

by flintxwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintxwood/pseuds/flintxwood
Summary: Oliver was excited to meet Marcus's family for Christmas but the whole experience was the exact opposite of what he thought it'd be.





	

Oliver wouldn’t call himself a nervous guy, he didn’t let many things bother him. He never got nervous for exams since, all he needed was to finish school to move onto the Qudditch pros. He didn’t allow himself to get nervous before Qudditch games, he knew if he did his whole game would be thrown off. 

But despite all that, he was goddamn nervous about meeting Marcus’s parents. 

He still wasn’t sure how either of them convinced their parents to let Oliver spend Christmas holidays with Marcus’s family but they’d somehow succeeded, since they were on the Hogwarts Express, going to meet with Marcus’s family. His parents only agreed since they were already going to visit his sister who lived in America. Marcus said his parents weren’t being too lenient, they couldn’t sleep in the same room and they had to do their homework. Spending the holidays with Marcus was enough that neither of those things mattered. 

Also, knowing Marcus, he was going to sneak into the guest room anyway. 

Across from them, Adrian and Terrance were playing exploding snap while Percy sat on Oliver’s left, who had already gotten a start on one of his essays, grumbling whenever the bang ran through their compartment. Marcus had the window seat and was mostly staring out the window as he held his hand. He knew when Marcus had something on his mind but he didn’t say anything, not when they weren’t alone. 

Instead, he rested his chin on Marcus’s shoulder and watched the scenery with him. Marcus turned his head to kiss the top of his head and rested his head against his. He let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Marcus’s waist, Marcus returning it by wrapping his arm around Oliver’s shoulders. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw both Adrian and Terrance both roll their eyes but they made no comment on them. When it did get around that Oliver and Marcus were dating, while there were plenty of people who drew issue for multiple reasons – whether it be that Oliver was a Gryffindor and Marcus was a Slytherin, they were both the captain of their Quidditch teams, or they were both blokes – people were smart enough not to bad mouth them if Marcus was around. Although, in the Gryffindor common room Oliver still got plenty of ‘why’s’, and got called a ‘traitor’ jokingly couple of times. He didn’t mind, nor care. Percy seemed fine about it and got his siblings – namely Fred and George – under control. Fred and George weren’t too pleased but Oliver couldn’t help but laugh when he looked back at what they had said.

“Out of everyone you could be gay with you chose fucking Flint!?”

For the most part, people saw them as nothing more than a mild annoyance in the way any couple would be. They weren’t the type of couple that snogged in the corridor – they saved that for the change rooms by the Quidditch pitch – but they did gravitate towards each other in class and any time houses weren’t segregated. 

“We’re getting close,” Percy said packing his things away. “Better find my siblings,” He was right, they were about two minutes away from the station. “See ya, Oliver.”

“See ya, Perce, have a good holiday,” Oliver said. 

“See ya,” he said to the group of Slyhterins, not waiting for a response when he left the room.

“Is he always super… studious?” Adrian asked, packing up his and Terrance’s game. 

Oliver laughed. “How do you think he became Head Boy?”

Terrance shook his head. “Who does their homework on the ride home?”

“Because Perce is ridiculous,” Oliver laughed. “I don’t even think Harry’s friend Hermione would do it on the train.” 

“She that Muggle born?” Adrian asked. 

“Yeah.”

“’Kay.”

There was something in his voice, slight distaste almost. He knew – or at least hoped – Adrian and Terrance were better than the typical reputations of how Slytherins felt about Muggle-borns, and while he didn’t throw out the slur there was definitely something in his tone. They were only fifth years and if he was being fair, didn’t know much better if they came from high up pure-blood families. So he gave them as pass, mostly because they were Marcus’s friends. 

“Why don’t you two find Graham and Cassius?” Marcus said, lifting his head slightly. There was a sense of authority in his voice which definitely came from being their Quidditch captain. 

“Why?” Adrian asked, not hiding his groan.

“Sure they want to see you too,” Marcus replied firmly. 

Both boys rolled their eyes and stood up, leaving the compartment. 

“Rude,” Oliver said affectionately, kissing his jaw. 

Marcus snorted. “Can’t kiss you in front of them.” And as if to prove his point, he leaned forward and kissed him. Oliver kissed him back as Marcus’s tongue found its way into his mouth. It was short but definitely too inappropriate to do in front of friends. 

Marcus pulled away as the train pulled up to the station. “That help with the nerves?”

Oliver smiled. “How’d you know I was nervous?”

Marcus bumped their noses together. “Because I know you.”

“You seemed like you had something on you mind,” Oliver noted. 

Marcus sat up, or sprang up, like he was nervous. “We should get onto the platform; my mum always waits on the muggle ones.” He grabbed his suitcase from the shelf above, handing Oliver his too. 

Okay, he was definitely nervous. But probably for the same reason he was, he’d never met Marcus’s parents and he was about to meet a good chunk of his family. They had both came out to their families at the end of Oliver’s sixth year, Marcus’s seventh, after being together for almost a year, so their families had only known about them for six months. Both were okay with them dating. Still, meeting his parents was nerve wracking. They were likely Slytherin alumni and probably wouldn’t be the biggest fan of having a Gryffindor in their home. 

“Oh, by the way,” Marcus said, turning to him before they left their compartment.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, furrowing his brows.

“I’m a muggle born.” And before Oliver could say anything, Marcus left the compartment. 

Oliver stood frozen for a second. What the fuck? 

Seriously, what the actual fuck? 

No, it was Marcus he was probably just joking. If he was a muggle born, he would’ve told them sometime in their year long relationship. Right? 

He followed Marcus onto the platform, quickly following after him before he could lose him in the crowd. He wasn’t smirking in amusement like he made a funny joke, he was pale. Again, Oliver just reasoned it was because he was about to meet his mum. They walked onto the platform and ran through the barrier after waving a couple friends good bye. 

When they were on platform 9 and 10, Oliver scanned it for any woman who resembled Marcus. His eyes fell on a woman with long black hair coming up to the two. He saw Marcus grin and he hugged his mum. Oliver smiled, Marcus soft spot was always nice to see. 

“Hey, Marky,” she said when she pulled away. 

Oliver held back a snort at the nickname when Marcus said, “Hi mum.” He gestured to Oliver. “This is, Oliver.”

Oliver held out his hand for her to shake but she took it as an invitation to pull him in for a tight hug. He suddenly understood where Marcus learnt how to hug. 

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you,” she said.

“Uh, you too, Mrs Flint” he replied, looking at Marcus.

“Call me, Eliza,” she said. 

“Mum, don’t break him,” Marcus laughed.

She let go of him and smiled. “Let me get your suitcase,” she said, not even giving him a chance to decline before grabbing it from him. He glanced at Marcus, who shrugged in response. His mum didn’t seem to notice. “C’mon, let’s get to the car,” she said smiling. “Marcus’s dad will be home from work later tonight.”

‘Car’. As in, something foreign to pure blood wizards. 

Holy fuck, Marcus wasn’t making a joke. 

Marcus was a muggle born and hadn’t told him. 

Marcus took his hand as they walked through King’s Cross. They did get a couple of side glances, people probably surprised to see burly teenager boys holding hands. But no one said anything, probably exactly for the burly reason. 

“So you weren’t kidding?” he whispered to Marcus. “About the muggle born thing?”

“I’ll explain when we get to my house, okay,” Marcus grunted. Whenever Marcus didn’t want to talk about something, he closed himself off. His walls were always tough to get passed at times like this. He’d gotten better at opening up to Oliver emotionally, which was kind of a requirement for them to work out. But the fact that Marcus, for whatever reason, hid from him that he was a muggle born hurt. He wasn’t angry or anything, he probably had his reasons and he was definitely nervous. 

Still, why did he wait until the very last minute? Did he think he’d have an issue with it? He knew Oliver was a half blood. 

He just had to trust Marcus had his reasons.

…

Marcus lived in a small town in Essex, definitely an old town judging by the architecture of the houses. It was quite the opposite of what Oliver had expected. He’d expected they’d be going to an old and prestigious wizarding community. That was the stereotype he had of Slytherins, and for the most part it wasn’t far off from the truth. Marcus’s home was just a typical middle class suburb. 

When they got to Marcus’s house, Eliza told Marcus to show Oliver to the guest room while she went to get dinner ready. Marcus’s dad wasn’t home yet, so they had time to talk about the whole muggle born thing.

“Okay, now can you explain?” Oliver asked when they got to the guest room. 

Marcus sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m more concerned with why you didn’t tell me in like, what? The past year and a half.” There was no animosity in his voice but hurt did find its way in. Because honestly, that’s what he was, hurt.

“No one knows,” he said. 

“What? No one?”

Marcus shook his head. “No one.”

“Not even the team? Or your friends that graduated?”

Marcus shook his head again. “Nope.”

Oliver stared at him. “Why?”

Marcus took a deep breath and sighed, sitting on the bed. “When I got to Hogwarts, I was so fucking excited. I didn’t know anything about being a wizard, or Hogwarts, or Slytherin, blood status, or anything. But I remember after I got sorted and when I was in the common room, there was this seventh year girl who was a muggle born, and she was pretty much treated like an outcast. Even the few half-bloods got treated like shit.” He pressed his lips together, taking a moment to compose himself before continuing. “I put two and two together, and decided not to tell anyone. I just let people assume I was a pure blood, since Flint is some pure blood family’s name.”

Oliver sat down next to him, took his hand in his and squeezed it. “So that’s why you didn’t tell me? You were used to hiding it?”

Marcus nodded. “Yep.”

“You know it doesn’t bother me, right?”

“You wouldn’t be you if it did,” Marcus smiled. “It’s just… I can handle the other shit I get, dating you, which, there’s like three things wrong with that.”

Oliver poked his side, kissing his cheek. “For both of us, for the record.” 

“But blood status is different,” Marcus said. “I don’t even know how I got into Slytherin, honestly.”

“Because you don’t have a single Slytherin trait?” Oliver asked with a smirk, raising a brow.

Marcus laughed. “Fair point, but still, the house is mostly spoiled pure-bloods.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Oliver said, affectionately poking Marcus’s hip again. 

“Marky!” a voice called from downstairs, followed by running up the stairs. 

Marcus grinned and stood up from the bed. “In the guest room!”

A moment later a girl who was probably about twelve came into the room and ran into Marcus’s open arms. Marcus picked her up and the girl grinned as he hugged her tightly. Judging by her curly black hair this was Marcus’s younger sister, Juliet. 

“I missed you, munchk,” he said, setting her down. 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He always loved seeing this side of Marcus. Before they started dating he’d never would’ve thought this side existed. He just assumed Marcus was grouchy all the time. He soon found out Marcus was just a brutal Quidditch player and enjoyed stirring him up, the latter wholly because of his crush on him. 

“Missed you too, can you do some magic?” she grinned when Marcus set him down. 

“Maybe later,” he said. 

That was when she saw Oliver and before he could even greet her, she ran and hugged him. “Hi!” she said. “I’m Juliet.”

“Oliver,” he said, and looked at Marcus. “Is everyone in your family huggers?” 

Marcus laughed. “Just the girls,” he said. 

When Juliet let go of Oliver she let go of him and bounced on her heels. “Marcus talked a lot about you last holidays.”

Oliver smiled at her, his eyes shifting at Marcus who was blushing. “Really, aye.”

She nodded. “He said you were really good at Quidditch, even better than him-“

“Juliet, why don’t you go and start your homework,” Marcus interrupted. 

“I just got home though,” she groaned.

“Then go see if Xander had food and water.”

She groaned and went back downstairs. Oliver remembered Xander as an old, fact cat that Oliver had seen in a picture of Marcus. 

“So, I’m better than you, huh?” he asked, nudging him.

“A better keeper at least, you’d suck as a chaser.”

“That’s what you think,” Oliver teased and shirked in laughter when Marcus tackled him onto the bed, and his lips latched to his neck. 

“I’d never tell that to your face,” he mumbled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make Juliet repeat your praises.”

Marcus kissed his shoulder. “I’ll have to make sure she doesn’t.”

“We’ll see, Marky,” he jeered and let out a small gasp when Marcus playfully bit his neck. He pushed him off, sitting up. The last thing he needed was a boner in Marcus’s house.

“Don’t call me Marky, I swear,” Marcus said. “Only my family can call me that. I’ve always hated it.”

Oliver poked his stomach. “You should consider yourself lucky I let you call me Ollie; no one else can call me that.”

Marcus smiled and kissed him. “Hm, whatever. I think my other sister and her husband are coming this weekend, and my brother should be home from uni later tonight.” 

Oliver nodded. He was pretty excited to meet them and according to Marcus, they were excited to meet him too. 

“Want to see the town though?” Marcus asked standing up. “It’s pretty nice, and I want to see if any of my muggle friends are home from uni.”

Oliver smiled and nodded. Marcus hollered to his mum they were leaving. They walked to the park which was about a five-minute walk from the house. It was a nice town, especially with the fallen snow. When they got to the edge of a park someone called out Marcus’s name. 

He saw Marcus grin when they both turned around. He followed his gaze to see three guys running up to them. 

“Flint! Aye!” the blond said.

“Aye, Chris! Marcus grinned giving the guy a one armed hug. 

“When’d you get back?” The Japanese boy asked. 

“Not long, maybe an hour ago if you include getting off the train. How’s uni?”

“Right awful,” laughed the black haired boy. “If you didn’t fail your exams you’d be suffering with us, I’m sure.”

“Yeah right, like I’d go to uni,” Marcus said, getting a laugh.

The black haired boy looked passed Marcus and looked at Oliver. “That Oliver?”

Marcus looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. So apparently he’d told his muggle friends too, which was nice to know.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Oliver smiled at the three. “Hey,” he said. “Good to know he mentioned me.”

“Oh shut it,” Marcus said affectionately. “But Oliver, this is Chris,” he gestured to the blond. “Nick,” he gestured to the Japanese guy. “And Zach,” he gestured to the black haired guy. “Friends from primary school.”

“Yeah, until he was shipped off to boarding school,” Zach said rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, that’s usually a sign your parents hate you,” Chris added.

“Hey, I don’t need you projecting,” Marcus countered, punching his shoulder playfully, his friends laughing in response. “What were you doing out anyway?

“We were actually going to play football in the park,” Chris said. “You two can come if you’d like,” he looked at Oliver. “You’re a goal keeper right?” 

Oliver nodded. He’d played football plenty of times with his muggle cousins, which was good practice when he couldn’t play Quidditch at home. “Yeah, and I’m pretty good.”

Marcus laughed. “Please don’t feed his ego.” 

Nick laughed. “Well, if you play on the same team that evens it out.”

“We’re used to playing against each other, so that’ll actually be different for us,” Oliver said. 

“Well, you then definitely know that Mark is a pretty good striker,” Zach said. 

He knew striker and chaser roles were pretty similar so he nodded. “He’s okay, my teams better but his is not bad.”

“Oh haha,” Marcus said sarcastically. “They’re okay but don’t get passed Miles that easily.”

The three muggle boys laughed at the two. “Is that a yes? Stacy’s gonna yell at us if we don’t get back soon.”

Marcus looked at Oliver and just shrugged. “Good for me.”

“Uh, sure. It’ll be fun.”

“Cool, c’mon they’re waiting.” 

Oliver followed the three to the park and Marcus leaned towards him. “You’ve played football before, right?”

“Yeah, with my muggle cousins.”

Marcus let out a small sigh of relief and straightened up. On the pitch was three girls, and they seemed to smile when they saw Marcus.

“Is that Marcus!” grinned a short redhead girl. 

“Hey,” he smiled at the three girls. “Haven’t seen you guys since like primary school.”

“Hey, your teeth are fixed,” grinned an Indian girl. 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “No longer living up to the English stereotype.”

“Who’s that?” remarked a black girl. The three girls looked at Oliver, and Oliver felt a little uncomfortable being watched. He knew girls liked him, especially when he became Quidditch captain and bulked up, but it still felt weird when girls looked at him. That lasted at Hogwarts – mostly – until he and Marcus came out. 

“Uh that’s Oliver,” Marcus said. “My boyfriend.”

The looks turned into grins. “From the boarding school you go to?” asked the redhead.

“Yeah,” he said. 

One of the girls burst into laughter. “I actually made a joke once that of all the guys in our year, you would probably be the gay one.”

The girls burst into laughter and Oliver tried to hide his snicker behind his hand as Marcus scowls at them. 

“Hilarious,” he muttered. “I thought we were playing football.”

So they did, Oliver and Marcus on the same team for once, which was strange. But it was nowhere near as strange as watching Marcus play football, or the fact he actually really good. He made sure to hide that confusion, as far as his muggle friends knew, they always played football at school.

Marcus had the same look in his eye as he did when he played Quidditch. Focussed, determined, and, since it is Marcus, making borderline fouls. 

“Marcus! Why are you like this!” groaned Saf, the Indian girl getting up as Marcus scored a goal. 

“I swear, you haven’t aged passed eleven,” the redhead, Stacy, rolled her eyes. 

“What? I’m not making any fouls,” he smirked.

“Yep,” groaned the black girl Carly. “Exactly the same.”

Oliver laughed. “He’s pretty much trained his team into cheaters,” he hollered across the field.

“At least I don’t overwork my team,” Marcus shot back.

“Can you flirt later, we’re playing football right now,” Nick cut in, holding back his laughter. 

…

When they got back to Marcus’s house, his dad was home. Oliver wasn’t pulled into a tight hug this time, instead he shook his hand, giving him a friendly smile and insisting on calling him David.

“You make sure he doesn’t fail again, okay,” David said light heartedly.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Marcus scowl. “Don’t worry, I’m already making sure,” Oliver said. “My friend has also been making sure,” he added. Percy had agreed to help Marcus study and with his homework. What had happened in Marcus’s final year was that he got so pre-occupied with Quidditch – and Oliver – that his grades weren’t favourable, only getting one A and the rest were P’s. Not enough to allow him to pass, much to Marcus frustration. On the bright side, they saw each other more. On the down side, aside from the fact he’d failed his final year, Percy didn’t hide his annoyance when Marcus sat with them in class, especially when it was a two seater, forcing Percy to sit with someone else. Oliver still laughed at the look on Professor Lupin’s shocked look on his face when he saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting together in their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class, especially when he realised they were holding hands. 

“I’m doing fine on assessments dad, don’t worry,” Marcus said.

“Okay fine, but Craig’s going to be home soon, so I’m pretty sure he’s excited to meet Oliver,” David said. “Juliet keeps asking if you’ll show her any magic though.”

“Yeah, she asked when she got home,” Marcus said. “Amy and Stephen are coming this weekend, right?”

David nodded. “Yep.”

“Okay, I’ll show her later tonight, I’m sure Craig will want to see too.”

About an hour later, Craig, Marcus’s older brother, got home. Craig looked like an older version Marcus. He wasn’t as burly but he was just as tall. Craig was pretty loud, stopping up to Marcus’s room and punching Marcus in the shoulder and decided a fist bump was the appropriate way to greet Oliver.

“Juliet’s begging to see magic,” he said. “I’d like to see it too.”

“What am I? A performing monkey?” Marcus laughed. “Make Ollie do something.”

Amusement flashed in his eyes. “Ollie?”

“Fuck off, you’re the one who doesn’t have anyone.”

“I fine not being completely whipped.”

Oliver burst into laughter, doubling over as he clutching his stomach. “I like you already,” Craig said. “But seriously, that shit you can do is cool and you’ve barely shown us.”

Marcus sighed. “Juliet!” he called. “Come here and see the magic show!”

Running followed his call immediately, and Juliet grinned at him, sitting on his bed. “Okay, go!”

Marcus rolled his eyes. He picked his wand and took a moment to decide on a spell. He smiled when he seemed to decide. He waved his wand at one of his desk, one of the text books flying into his grasp. Oliver laughed at Juliet and Craig’s shocked faces. Marcus wasn’t able to do non-verbal spells too well until that school year and this was clearly the first time they’d seen it. 

“That’s so cool,” Juliet grinned. “Another!”

Marcus seemed to think for a moment, before pointing at his hair and muttered the spell, turning his hair blue. 

“Can you do that for me?” Juliet asked in awe. 

“No way, mum’ll kill me,” he said, reversing the spell, not reacting to the puppy dog look on her face. He looked at Oliver. “You should do something too, y’know.”

Oliver smiled. “Why don’t we both show them our Patronus’s?” he asked and Marcus’s eyes lit up and he nodded. 

“What’s a Patronus?” Craig asked, his eyebrows furrowing and Oliver picked up his wand. 

Oliver and Marcus nodded at each other. Oliver focussed on the memory of their first kissed and held out his wand. In synch, they shouted the spell and their Patrnus’s shot from their wands; a swan for Oliver, an eagle for Marcus. 

Craig and Juliet watch in awe as the Patronus flew around the room. 

They insisted on seeing a few more spells until they were called down for dinner, Marcus again complaining he wasn’t there to perform for them. 

…

“You really shouldn’t be here y’know,” Oliver whispered as Marcus quietly walked into the guest room, gently closing the door behind him.

“Since when do I follow rules?” Marcus asked as Oliver made room in the bed for him. 

“Hm, good point,” he mumbled, gently pressing their lips together. “But I’d like to not be sent home.”

“Oh hush, I’m not going to suck you off in my parent’s house.”

“Just in the Quidditch change room?”

“Yep,” Marcus said, squeezing his hip and kissing him again. Oliver smiled and nuzzled into his neck. 

“I like your friends,” he said.

“They’re cool,” he said. “Not mad at me for keeping this from you?”

“I’m not,” Oliver said. “Just wish you told me sooner, you know I wouldn’t’ve cared, right?”

“Still something I have a hard time with,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“I said I wasn’t mad, Marcus,” he said. “Also, didn’t know you were so good at football.”

Marcus laughed softly. “I’ve been playing for years, you’re not too bad yourself.”

Oliver smiled and pressed his lips to Marcus’s. “Still a better player than you.”

He shrieked as Marcus tickled his hips, covering his mouth to muffle himself. “In your dreams, Wood.”

Oliver simply smiled, nuzzling closer to Marcus. “Okay Flint,” he mumbled. “I like your siblings.”

“Hm, they’re annoying but I love them,” he said. 

Oliver yawned. “I think it’s cool they like seeing the magic so much, can’t show it to my cousins.”

“Be thankful, they’re really annoying about it. They would beg me before I was seventeen. They thought I was lying about the age thing.”

Oliver smiled. “They seemed pretty excited about it today though, especially about the Patronus’s.”

Marcus nodded. “I remember the first time I saw one I thought it was real cool,” he said. “Still think it’s real cool,” Marcus yawned. “Now get some sleep, I’m really tired.”

…

Amy looked a lot like Eliza. It was clear that the curly black hair was the dominate gene, as all the children had it. 

Like Juliet and Eliza, Oliver was greeted with a hug, another tight one, after she hugged Marcus. Her husband Stephen simply greeted him with a smile. 

“He’s a real looker,” He heard Amy whisper to Marcus, turning him completely red. 

“Amy!” he hissed. 

Oliver held back his snort as Amy turned to him. “So what do you think of this end of Essex?” she asked.

“It’s nice,” he said. 

Earlier that day, they had gone to one of the local cafes for breakfast. A couple of people recognised Marcus and came up to him to say hello. Marcus introduced Oliver as his boyfriend each time, not keeping the smile off his face. It was still a nice to hear him say that. He didn’t have a little bite in his voice when a girl who knew the girls they played football came up to say hello but looked at Oliver in uh, a little too friendly way. It reminded him of how at school after they came out, if a girl so much as looked at Oliver the wrong way, she would receive a glare. His, uh admirers, would always try to make it clear they liked him before he came out. He’d only gone on one date with one and if anything, that’s was the night he realised he was gay. Marcus wasn’t the jealous type, just a tad protective so he liked to make it a point to touch him in one way or another whenever they were together. 

“So, you’re the captain of one your school’s football teams?” Stephen asked, Oliver nodding. “Position?”

“Goal keeper.”

“Sure you’re pretty good – if Mark was telling the truth.”

Oliver smiled. “What else did he say about me?” he asked and he saw Marcus pale in the corner of his eye. 

Stephen smirked as he glanced at Marcus, whose eyes were now narrowed. “Just that he really likes you and make him real happy, typical stuff.” 

Marcus flushed and muttered to Stephen to shut up. Amy laughed. “Okay, we’ll leave you alone,” she said. 

“You are totally smitten though,” Stephen added and simply laughed when Marcus scowled. 

…

Oliver had a good time at Marcus’s. Eliza made a big dinner for Christmas and insisted on giving Oliver a gift. She gave him a red and gold scarf she’d knitted herself. Oliver had insisted it was too much but she wouldn’t let him not take it. He’d swear she was hanging on to him becoming her son in law, which he and Marcus were far too young to think about. 

Marcus had gotten him a Victor Krum calendar, claiming it was for the Quidditch love but they both knew Krum was Oliver’s first crush and Marcus loved reminding him about it. He had gotten Marcus a jumper that said ‘ho ho homo’, so they were even on the embarrassing gifts, even though they both promised to use them. His roommates would just have to put up with the calendar until the end of the school year.

“So, you had a good time?” Marcus asked him as they packed up their things. 

“Yeah, I did,” he smiled, zipping up his suitcase. 

“And you’re not going to tell anyone I’m…” Marcus trailed off, biting his lip.

Oliver sighed and leaned over and kissed him. “No, that’s something you’re going to have to deal with yourself.”

“How?”

He shrugged. “Figure it out for yourself, not exactly something you can keep forever.”

Marcus nodded at him. He hoped he would figure it out.

...

“You didn’t have to yell it in the Great Hall, y’know. What’s with you and making people scared of you.”

“Asserting dominance helps; why do you think we rarely get shit?”


End file.
